Carmilla Karnstein
Carmilla Karnstein is a 335 year old vampire and a student at Silas University. She becomes Laura Hollis' roommate after Laura's previous roommate, Betty, goes missing in mysterious circumstances. ﻿ Information Personality Carmilla has a melancholic, sarcastic disposition; she is strong willed and often chooses to remain distant from people. She is a philosophy student and enjoys reading, although she does own a phone and has both a Twitter and Tumblr account, which she often uses to complain about Laura and her friends. Carmilla maintains a laid back, punk rock lifestyle, dressing almost entirely in black and wearing items like corsets and leather pants. As well as being messy and failing to clean up after herself, she seems to have a very loose conception of private property and ownership, happily taking possession of Betty's abandoned stuff, frequently eating her roommate's food and borrowing her things without permission. Despite this, Carmilla apparently has no difficulty making friends, she is invited to lots of parties and has an active social life. Abilities Carmilla has demonstrated supernatural speed and strength as well as pyrokenisis. It has also been confirmed that she can turn into a "giant black cat". History Early Life Carmilla was born under the name Mircalla in Styria, a Dutchy of Austria in 1680. Her father was a Count and, as such, she lived a wealthy, privileged life. At the age of 18, she was murdered at a ball and subsequently resurrected as a vampire by her "mother", herself a vampire. They travelled together and frequently attended high society events at palaces and courts, returning to Styria only once every 20 years to enact a ritual at her mother's behest. Carmilla, under the pretence of being the victim of abandonment or a carriage accident, would take shelter with the family of a young girl and befriend, and often seduce, her. After a time her mother would abduct the girl for her own unknown purposes and then they would move on. This cycle only changed in 1872 when Carmilla and Ell, one of her mother's intended victims, fell in love. She tried to orchestrate their escape, but her mother discovered the plan and revealed Carmilla's vampirism to Ell in a cruel fashion. Thinking Carmilla to be a monster, Ell rejected her, and was then abducted by Carmilla's mother. As punishment for attempting to foil her mother's plan, Carmilla was sealed in a coffin filled with blood. She finally escaped during World War 2 when the explosives used during a battle disinterred her coffin and allowed her to walk on the surface of the earth once more. Carmilla only enjoyed a short period of freedom away from her mother before she was discovered in Paris during the 1950's. Lacking the heart to reinter her, her mother put her back to work, only this time at Silas University, where every 20 years Carmilla would be enrolled as a student and used as bait for her mother's ritual. Remembering Ell however, Carmilla waged a secret campaign of sabotage against her mother, doing her best to scare the intended victims away and attempting to learn what her mother really does with the girls she takes. Relationships 'The Dean-' Although the dean adopted her after she was turned, they seem to have a very bad relationship. The dean is her adopted "mother". Their relationship deteriorated to the point of no return after the dean threatened Laura. 'Laura Hollis-' At first Carmilla disliked Laura and planned on giving Laura over to her mother, but as their relationship progressed she began to care for her greatly. Their relationship became romantic at the end of season one. They are currently dating. 'Danny Lawrence-' Carmilla holds great dislike for Danny, both due to Danny's over-protectiveness of Laura and her animosity towards Carmilla. She is also likely jealous of Danny because of Laura's previous crush on Danny. 'Will-' Will is Carmilla's adopted vampire brother (as they share the same vampire "mother", the Dean), taken in the 1930s. She seems to dislike him. Quotes "Carmilla. I'm your new roommate, sweetheart." "Look, if I were really a vampire would I just sit here tied up, proclaiming my innocence?" Social Media Official Accounts Twitter Tumblr Fan Accounts Carmilla's Pants Twitter Carmilla's Bed Twitter Carmilla Googles Twitter Original Novella Her character is based on Carmilla, aka Millarca, aka Mircalla, Countess Karnstein in LeFanu's original novella. Carmilla is described as beautiful, with rosy skin and long hair, but is constantly weak and tired as if from illness. Knocked unconscious by a carriage crash, she stays with Laura's family after her mother has to leave her. She always locks her bedroom door at night and is never seen before the afternoon. She and Laura become fast friends, though she occasionally slips into funny moods where she talks "wild nonsense" about love and dying. She becomes infatuated with Laura, despite the fact that Laura is uncomfortable with her advances. (It should be noted that this infatuation is not love, as later in the story it is revealed that a vampire will occasionally seduce its victim to convince itself that it's giving them a choice, much like a rapist deludes himself into thinking that his victim "really wants it.") Carmilla is finally revealed as a vampire when General Spielsdorf, Laura's family's closest neighbor, recognizes her as the same monster that killed his niece Bertha. They track down her grave in the ruins of the chapel of the Karnstein family, where she is found alseep in her coffin, floating in blood. A stake is driven through her heart, her head is removed, and she is burned and her ashes scattered in a river. (Though at this point in vampire literature this was by no means a guarantee that the bloodsucker was truly dead. Something as simple as a drop of blood or a beam of moonlight was enough to resurrect pre-Dracula vampires.) It is later revealed that when she became a vampire at the turn of the 17th century, her lover took it upon himself to hide her grave in order to prevent her from being destroyed, since a vampire's soul "is projected into a far more horrible life" after they are truly dead.Category:Characters